


ShadowMessenger

by CookieQuill



Series: Shadowhunters A/B/O AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ClSiAl brotp, Debatable Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Hodge, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Other, Shut up I love them, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieQuill/pseuds/CookieQuill
Summary: Jonathan is goodClary starts a group chat (with some help from Estella)OCS out of the wazoono one is 100% straightLET'S GET STARTED!!!





	1. It Has Begun

**Clary Fray** has added  **Jonathan Fray, Simon Lewis, Rebecca Lewis and 5 others** to the chat

**Estella Brun** has added  **Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago and Maia Roberts** to the chat

**Clary Fray:** ty mama Estella

**Estella Brun:** anytime hun

**Estella Brun** has left the chat

**Simon Lewis:** u r a genius Fray why didn't I think of a gc

**Alec Lightwood:** why the hell carrot?

**Rebecca Lewis:** because you've been to busy making love eyes at a certain someone ;)

**Simon Lewis:** SHUT IT REBECCA

**Clary Fray:** I thoht it would be fun

**Simon Lewis:** thoth

**Rebecca Lewis:** thoht

**Jonathan Fray:** thoht

**Lech Graymark:** thoht.

**Maia Roberts:** thoht

**Jace Wayland:** thoht

**Clary Fray:** (ง°-°)ง

**Magnus Bane:** leave biscuit alone

**Clary Fray:** this is why I only like magnus izzy and alec

**Isabelle Lightwood:** dose anyone else hear screaming

**Jace Wayland:** yeah whoever it is just ran past my room

**Alec Lightwood:** oh yeah that reminds me who gave the gremlins coffee

**Maia Roberts:** you have gremlins in the institute

**Jonathan Fray:**  oh shit that was us

**Lech Graymark:** nah that's just what we call max and dami.

**Jace Wayland:** becca jon why did you give my little brother and damien coffee

**Jonathan Fray:** in my defense they told me it was for izzy and clary

**Rebecca Lewis:** I JUST WANTED COFFEE DONT @ ME

**Alec Lightwood:** they need to sleep off all that caffeine so jon becca go catch them

**Jonathan Fray:** WHY US??!!!?!?!??

**Rebecca Lewis:** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I JUST WENT WITH JON TO GET COFFEE WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP?!?!!?

**Alec Lightwood:** because jon might have been the one to get tricked into getting them coffee but you could've stopped them from getting it

**Rebecca Lewis:** god dammit alec fine come on jon

**Jonathan Fray:** ok meet me in the living quarters

**Alec Lightwood:** have fun I literally saw them jumping off the walls earlier

**Jonathan Fray:** WHAT!?! ALEC U ASS!!!

**Alec Lightwood:** hah good luck

**Magnus Bane:** Alexander you are evil I like it

**Alec Lightwood:** thank you I try

**Maia Roberts:** can I pls come watch this

**Magnus Bane:** yes I'd quit enjoy watching as well

**Isabelle Lightwood:** come on over we'll turn on the security cameras 

**Lech Graymark:** I'll make popcorn and turn off the alarms, someone call my dad over.

**Raphael Santiago:** I'll come as well.

**Lech Graymark:** Raph, were you lurking.

**Raphael Santiago:** ...

**Raphael Santiago:** maybe.

**Simon Lewis:** so its settled we all gonna watch jon and rebecca chase down the 12 year olds

**Jonathan Fray:** f*** all y'all

**Rebecca Lewis:** y'all traitors


	2. Tiny Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's full version was going to be a lot longer, but my computer died on me before I could save and post it.

**Jonathan Fray:** save me pls

**Rebecca Lewis:** from what?

**Jonathan Fray:** Tiny. Rage.

**Alec Lightwood:** oh angel who pissed off the carrot?

**Jonathan Fray:** some guy said something about omegas and now I think she's gonna shank him and me

**Alec Lightwood:** tell her to make it hurt

**Lech Graymark:** Alec, you're not helping.

**Alec Lightwood:** I'm not trying to

**Jace Wayland:** psa alec just left muttering about murder

**Maia Roberts:** AHA good luck trying to hold them both off

**Jonathan Fray:** well f*** you too maia

**Rebecca Lewis:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Isabelle Lightwood:** what's with the face?

**Rebecca Lewis:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Simon Lewis:** rebecca will always be that sister/friend who makes random ass comments about peoples crushes

**Rebecca Lewis:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Jonathan Fray:** becca stop

**Rebecca Lewis:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Clary Fray:** oh my god

**Maia Roberts:** welcome back clary did you and alec commit murder

**Clary Fray:** sadly no

**Jonathan Fray:** thankfully no

**Jonathan Fray:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SADLY DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO EXPLAIN TO LUKE WHY YOU AND ALEC GOT ARRESTED FOR MURDER!!

**Clary Fray:** hm good point

**Isabelle Lightwood:** I'm still confused about the lenny face

**Jace Wayland:** same

**Maia Roberts:** ^^

**Magnus Bane:** I think it has something to do with me and meliorn helping with Alexander and biscuit

**Isabelle Lightwood:** oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Rebecca Lewis:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lech Graymark:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Maia Roberts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Jonathan Fray:** o god there's 4 of them

**Alec Lightwood:** stop

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the pictures belong to you and you don't want me to use them, please tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave kudos and feed back. Bye~


End file.
